


New Year. New Boy?

by atmymercy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmymercy/pseuds/atmymercy
Summary: Sakura's been dumped. There was no mistaking the heartbreak when her ex-boyfriend walked out the door. She thinks she's inconsolable. She isn't sure how she's going to go on until she meets a certain blond who throws her heart in a tailspin. Maybe her happiness didn't walk out the door with her ex.NaruSaku Modern AU with some ShikaIno!





	New Year. New Boy?

Ino stared at her friend with a look of pure pity. 

And maybe a little bit of disgust...

She couldn't help that last part though when Sakura was lightly drooling on her pillow and surrounded by a pile of used tissues. It was an awful sight. Heartbreaking almost but then Ino wasn't sure there was much left of Sakura's heart to break at this point. 

That just wouldn't do with Ino. Nobody got to break her best friend's heart to absolutely smithereens. Ino was determined to find the pieces and pull her best friend's life back together. 

If Sakura wanted it or not...

"Okay! You're done sleeping now!" Ino stalked full force into her roommate's room. She yanked at the sheets and bedding from Sakura's unsuspecting clutches. 

"What?" Sakura peeked an eye open before yelping as the cool air of December hit her. "Hey! I'm sleeping..." she grumbled as she clung even harder onto her pillow.

"You've been sleeping all day... And yesterday... For almost a week now!" Ino complained.

"So..."

"So you're done the moping stage!"

"I'm not..." Sakura curled onto her stomach. "And you don't get to decide when I'm done."

"Except I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I do. My right as your best friend," Ino balled up Sakura's bedding into a huge ball before dropping it onto the floor. She then bounced over to Sakura's closet. "And you're done and now it's time to move on." 

"You don't get it... You didn't get sideswiped by Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she sat up abruptly in her bed, already her eyes getting weepy. 

Ino sighed as she held a red dress in her hand. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She walked over to the bed with the dress still in her hands as she took a seat at the edge. "Sakura... You know I get it. Sasuke was a bastard. He didn't give you any clue. Not a single one about what his intentions were and even dumped you during the Christmas season! That's like the cardinal rule you just don't break but he did!" The only thing worse is he could have dumped her on Valentine's Day... But no, instead Sakura had to go to her family's Christmas celebration with questions of 'Where's Sasuke, dear?'

Sakura just nodded along and grabbed at a used tissue to wipe at her eyes. 

"But that doesn't mean he gets to ruin your whole Christmas break though..." Ino said as she grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand. "So I think we should go out tonight for New Year's Eve."

"But..."

"No buts..."

"Ino..."

"Do this and if you still feel like shit tomorrow because of this Sasuke crap, then we'll both spend the day in bed with Disney movies, Chinese food and chocolate. Deal?" Ino smiled and squeezed at Sakura's hand.

"..." Sakura glanced around her room, beginning to understand what her life had turned to. There was ramen cups on her nightstand because she couldn't bear to cook lately and she didn't even like ramen that much. Her medical books were pushed into the bottom of her closet. Her studies forgotten. Her phone was nowhere to be seen because she didn't want to be bothered in her sulking. Right now only Sasuke had a ringtone on it because that was the only call she wanted to answer.

She had turned into a pathetic, needy slob in the span of two weeks since he had left her. God... Maybe Sasuke had been right about her...

"Fine."

Ino squealed in delight when her friend agreed. "Thank god! I thought I was going to have to drag you out of here... You know I would have done it too."

Sakura hummed in amusement and slight fear, knowing her best friend would have done that and she was not a pretty sight right now. "I'm going to shower then..."

"Finally!" Ino giggled as Sakura shot her a death glare. 

After being freshly showered, Sakura came out to find Ino had picked out an outfit with shoes and jewelry. "I don't think I remember how to put on nice clothes anymore..." Sakura joked as she stared at the assortment. Sakura felt nothing but pity that she hadn't gotten dressed in about two weeks. It had been all PJs and slippers since Sasuke had walked out the door. Even for her family's Christmas celebrations, she had gone over in Hello Kitty PJs. 

"That's why I'm here," Ino declared as she hustled Sakura into a seat so she could start on her make up. "So... Guess what?" Ino started hiding Sakura's puffy eyes.

"What...?"

"This is the first time we're both single since we were about seventeen," Ino smiled. 

"Huh... You're right," Sakura said softly but all she could wonder was how Sasuke could have thrown everything they had so easily away when they had been together for almost two years. She took a big breath to try and push away her pity. It wasn't welcomed tonight.

"Yep! So boys better watch out," Ino smirked.

\- - - 

She was ready. She was prepared. She could this do this. 

This was the mantra Sakura continued to repeat to herself as Ino and she walked to the club Ino had designated as acceptable for a New Year's Eve party. Ino had to flash her pearly whites at the big guys out front and suddenly they were in the club and past the line of party hopefuls. It was frightening some days how Ino always managed to get her way with men...

But that's okay because... Sakura was ready. She was prepared. She could do this.

Except when the first dance light blinded her in the face, Sakura quickly realized she couldn't. She froze in the loud music and suddenly felt like everybody was staring at her. Like they knew. Like they knew she was a huge dumped idiot. Like she couldn't keep the love of her life happy. Like she was a failure in love.

"Come on," Ino tugged at her hand, pulling her towards the bar. "Let's get a drink."

Sakura managed to get her feet to work and follow along. A drink had never sounded more appetizing in her life. She usually wasn't much for getting silly and drunk but freezing at every glance her wasn't going to work tonight either. Not tonight. She was going to forget about Sasuke and have fun. 

She could manage that.

"First ones are on me," Ino smiled as she ordered two screwdrivers.

The bartender shook his head at them instead. "On the house," he smiled at Sakura as he slid the drinks over. Ino practically had to push the drink into Sakura's hand after that. Sakura was too much in a daze to even try and reply to the attractive male.

"Come on," Ino nudged Sakura away. After they were far enough, she gave Sakura funny look. "You could have at least said thanks!"

"But I have a boyfriend!"

Ino gave her a sad smile. "Sakura... You don't anymore."

Sakura blinked as she realized what she had said. "I mean... Like it's been two years since I've had to flirt... With anyone! I'm not use to their... You know... Attention." She blushed.

"Well lucky for you, you don't need to talk much in a club!" Which was the truth, since Ino had to get close to Sakura's ear to even hear half of what she was saying. "You can learn to talk to boys again later! It's time to dance!"

Sakura hoped Ino was right as she followed her onto the dance floor. She wished this wasn't overwhelming but Sakura just felt that she did better as a couple or a team. She wasn't sure of how to be a solo member any longer. She had been so timid as a kid and she was reverting. Ino had always been pushing her to get out of her shell and be the person she saw when they were one on one. Now she wasn't sure what she was anymore. Not when she had made Sasuke her life.

Maybe it was for that reason that Ino held her hand so tightly, trying to help her return back to herself. Not wanting to lose Sakura. Again.

It was then Sakura realized something too. She didn't want to lose herself either so she squeezed Ino's hand back and took a sip of her drink. She had to stop worrying. It wasn't going to bring him back... Or herself.

\- - - 

Sakura almost couldn't believe it. She was having fun for the first time since Sasuke had left her and it felt so good. A couple of drinks and more than a couple of songs washed over her until she was smiling and dancing on the dance floor. It was like she was swaying her problems away with every swing of her hips. Working up a sweat as she continued to dance with Ino. She had never understood what Ino meant when she said that a night out can be healing till now. It was like there was nothing but her and music.

Sakura almost didn't notice Ino's sudden close proximity as Ino whispered, "There's a blond staring at you... Cute too."

"What?" She asked in confusion but already her eyes were trying to subtly scan the crowd for this mysterious blond. She didn't want to be curious but she was. She knew why the moment she saw him though. His crystal blue eyes blew goosebumps along her arms, even though the club was still as warm as a sinner in church. 

She never thought he would be her type. He was the exact opposite of Sasuke in appearance. He was the light to Sasuke's darkness. He was everything she probably shouldn't be interested in but she found herself smiling at him before she could stop herself. 

It seemed he didn't need any more encouragement because he was suddenly jumping the steel railing that kept the dance floor from the rest of the bar. His smile is so bright, she wonders how she could have thought the dance lights could be glaring when his smile was blinding. Yet she finds herself tilting her head into the shine. 

He's so close she can smell the edges of his cologne, yet he's also respectful that none of their body parts touch. It wasn't as easy feat either when the dance floor was pretty packed in preparation for midnight and the coming year. 

"Hey," he says before reaching for a stray hair by her forehead. He stares at the pink lock before gently tucking it behind her ear. She has stopped all movement by this point as she stares up at him. It's such a simple gesture, yet she never felt more fragile or precious in her life as his eyes squint into another heart pounding smile. 

She wished she could say Sasuke ever made her feel like that. If anything, she could feel like a nuisance on most days when she would want to spend time together. Even the days where he would plan some time for just them, he could get so lost in a book that she would feel like a third wheel on her own date.

Yet she felt like this blond was staring straight into her soul like every inch of her was laid bare and he could smile through all that mess. 

They are both broken from their trance when a hand is slapped down hard on blond's shoulder and another boy of their age with gravity defying pineapple hair is spotted behind him.

"I'm going for a drink," this other boy informs the blond with his hands deep in his pocket. "You coming?"

Sakura opens her mouth, not wanting the blond to just leave just yet, especially when the club was packed as it was. She may never catch sight of him again. 

Her mysterious partner turns to his oblivious friend but abruptly Ino was sliding in between the two friends. "Get a drink with me," Ino decides loudly, not giving Sakura's new dance partner a chance to even reply as she gives the same coy smile that had fooled the bouncers out front.

The pineapple boy raises an eyebrow at the girl's tactics. He obviously wasn't use to such attentions being directed his way. Sakura almost feared that the one boy who would be able to resist Ino's charm would separate her from the blond so quickly but it is eased when the boy shrugs and nods his head towards the nearest bar.

Ino flashes Sakura the pre-determined signal of a peace sign that meant she would keep close and an eye on each other before slipping an arm in with her new 'date'. Sakura feels she's right when she thought the boy wasn't used to such attention from a vivacious girl like Ino when he blushed at her forwardness.

Sakura looks back to the blond with a smile. He's watching as Ino and his friend wander off and suddenly Sakura feels the need to pull his attention back on her. She doesn't want their spell to end so quickly, not when it had felt so good. So right.

"What's your name?" she blabbers out without thinking. She doesn't repeat his greetings. Instead she turns into a mess again like before but it only makes him grin so charmingly. 

"Naruto," he answers with his full attention back on her and her insides fizz like a shaken can of pop. "What's yours?"

"Sakura," she answers. 

"What?" he questions as a new beat comes into play, drowning out most other noises.

"Sakura."

He shakes his head when once again he isn't able to hear her. She wants him to know, badly. Without a second thought, she is up on her toes to try and compete with his exceptional height. He doesn't hesitate to fill the gap between them as he almost curls into her, offering his ear to her parted lips. "Sakura."

She feels his lips upon her crest of her ear before she heard him. "Sakura..." he repeats and she has to physically restrain herself from shivering forcefully against his chest. Her name has never sounded more cherished or indecent.

Everything after that is so effortless. Like a trance taking over, she is pressed against his chest and they sway to the music like they were practiced partners. His breath is on her neck and her fingers curl around his broad shoulders like they were always meant to be perched there. His hands hesitantly place themselves on her hips, almost waiting for her to brush him off but she only inches closer because of it. Suddenly the opposite sex wasn't as frightening. She had been so scared before but in his arms, she forgets it all. Other bodies brush up against them but she is only able to feel his touch.

She couldn't remember ever feeling this way with Sasuke. It hurts her in a way. In knowing that maybe Sasuke was never good for her. That she had let him waste two years of her life. That maybe she could have been in these arms so much sooner.

She's probably jumping to conclusions. Actually, she knows she is. But maybe this was a good sign. That she was able to see herself with somebody else. That she could imagine a scenario without Sasuke without falling to a defeated heap on the ground. Maybe this was just what she needed.

Though she was never going to admit this to Ino.

"You're a lot better at this than I am," Naruto tells into her ear and she finds herself smiling, wondering why she must be wrong about this guy. Maybe because love stories weren't supposed to be started in dirty clubs with a pack full of drunks around her but with him, glancing so innocently at her, she found it hard to remember.

He felt like he could be the one.

"I'm really not," she answered up at him. She takes this opportunity to glance over his shoulder to look for Ino who was laughing with Naruto's friend. It was always a pact the two girls kept when they were to go out drinking to watch each other. 

"Do you want to check on your friend?"

She smiled at his courteous offer but shook her head. "Not yet."

\- - -

She isn't sure of how many songs it is later but they had danced to them all. She had been so reluctant to pull away from him but there got to be to the point where she needed a drink. Thankfully he hadn't left after that. She almost expected him to find a new dance partner with her departure of the dance floor. He was a good enough dancer that any other girl on the dance floor would probably jump at the chance to take her spot. But instead he had happily followed after her, causing her to glow merrily as they went to the bar together. 

She hated how it was hard to have a decent conversation without having to yell at the top of her lungs. They stood at the bar, waiting on their drinks with Naruto now trying to keep an appropriate distance, which made it even harder to talk. It also made her yearn to get back on the dance floor to fix this... distance. 

They were able to get across a few things though while they waited. Sakura had found out they were the same age but he wasn't in school like she was. It was better than nothing but she almost wondered how Ino was fairing if Sakura could only get a few words across. A quick scan of the area she had last seen Ino in, quickly answered her question. The two were now practically melted into each other in a booth. They sat side by side but Ino had her legs thrown across the guy's lap with their heads bowed into each other. 

"That's one way to talk..." Sakura remarked quietly to herself to the confusion of Naruto who hadn't heard a word. She shook her head to him to indicate it wasn't important before sipping at her Long Island Ice Tea. It felt so nice to have something cool. 

Yet she tried to drink it so quickly, wanting to return to the dance floor. She only had so much more time with him and she didn't want it to end just yet. She obviously wasn't the only one with this thought as Naruto went through his beer like it was the last one on Earth. She laughs at his antics while he blushes and scratches at the back of his head. 

Thankfully some things didn't need words.

Like when he offered his hand after they were both finished their drinks. Her heart skipped a beat when it was back in contact with him and she easily followed him back onto the dance floor. Sakura didn't understand it but there was something different when they both stepped back onto the dance floor. Like everything was electrified, ready to spark and catch fire at any moment. 

Yet all she wanted to do was burn. 

Maybe it was the drinks or maybe it was the song, Selena Gomez's 'Hands To Myself' that took over them but suddenly any distance between them evaporated as she twisted in his hold until her back was pressed against the hardness of his chest. Every bit of friction between them lit a fire in her. A fire that she had once thought of as dead. She never admitted it to anyone. Not even Ino that her and Sasuke's sexual relationship had died long ago... Before the break up. She almost thought that, that part of her had died with it.

Yet every brush of Naruto's hands along her hips or stomach sent violent shivers down her spine. She never realized how much she missed this. How she had been living with one part of her dead and numb. It made her almost greedy for more, now that she had it again. She became shameless in the crowd of people blocking them from view as she swayed her hips from side to side and against him. 

The fire between them obviously wasn't one-sided when Sakura felt a hardness against her like no other she had felt against her that night and she was pretty sure she knew most of his contours by now. No, this was something that had only just risen. He coughed in embarrassment before bowing his head, ready to pull away.

Sakura debated silently with herself if she should let him go at that moment because this wasn't totally her. She wasn't some lush who always grinded against any boy she could find. But she wasn't dead yet either. She was a sexual being, even if Sasuke had always hated that about her. Even now she could feel how undeniably wet she was. She wasn't going to be sorry about that. Not anymore.

So she slipped a hand around Naruto's neck and gently held him in place. If she wasn't ashamed then, neither should he be. Especially when she was just lucky that her arousal wasn't as obvious as his. She smiled softly at him to try and show that she didn't mind. It was only natural. 

He still gave the prettiest blush she had ever seen.

It made her next decision even easier when the DJ began to countdown to the New Year. 5... She slipped around once again in his embrace. 4... Without realizing it, she wetted her lips. 3... It didn't go unnoticed by Naruto whose eyes seem to go the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen. 2... Like the depths of the ocean.

1...

She only had to tilt her head up and he glided down to meet her silkened lips.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Sakura blushed as she stood outside the club. Now that the music was finally gone, she wasn't sure of what to say to Naruto. Even though most of the night, she had wished she could finally speak and hear him. He must have felt the same because he was turning pink from behind his scarf as he scratched at the back of his head. 

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Brrr..." Ino let out as she stood there, cold. She was beginning to think she was going to freeze before they got anywhere. "Okay! What Sakura is meaning to say right now is that we'll meet you at the Steakhouse on 23rd tomorrow at six, if you bring your cute friend." Ino made sure to end it with a wink at Shikamaru who stood by Naruto.

"I can do that!" Naruto grinned widely, already grabbing at Shikamaru like he was ready to drag him kicking and screaming if needed.

Shikamaru smirked. That wouldn't be needed...

"Great! Let's go home, Sakura."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Omigod! I hope you guys like this! I'm super nervous about it. Especially because it got more heated than I ever expected. Haha. But I've had this idea in my head for ages. I've always wanted to write a heated club scene like this... I use to have a lot of fun partying every Saturday with my girls and some boys of course... -Cough cough-
> 
> Anyways! Everybody should dirty dance and grind at least once in their lives.xD So no judging! Haha.
> 
> I'm almost tempted to continue this... Or at least write the ShikaIno POV of this... That would probably ruin all this though, right? Haha. Though this already turned out longer than I ever expected. Lol
> 
> This is also in thanks for my story 'My Trip To...' getting to 1,000 reads today! I still can't believe that happened. So exciting. I can't believe so many of you had stuck with me this hard. Please send any prompts or anything else you'd like to see! I'll totally write it in thanks!
> 
> Please don't forget to comment or vote! Love you guys!


End file.
